


Dortmund Drabbles

by mr11_echteliebe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, all of the dortmund bromances basically, dortmund - Freeform, going to add more pairings latter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr11_echteliebe/pseuds/mr11_echteliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about various Dortmund pairings, not all of which will be romantic pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik Durm / Jonas Hofmann

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing any sort of fan fiction, so hopefully this doesn't suck! I decided to start with fluffy drabbles, because who doesn't love fluff?! I would appreciate any feedback so I can improve my writing, and I am planning on writing more pairings, so if you have a request you can leave it in the comments. Thanks so much for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik realizes he is lucky

Erik didn’t know what had woken him up so early in the morning, but as he reached for his phone on the nightstand, careful not wake Jonas, and he saw that it was 5:00 in the morning, he sighed knowing he would not be able to fall back asleep.

Erik lay there wide awake with Jonas softly snoring and curled against him with his head on Erik’s chest. He couldn’t help but feel jealous of the younger man, wishing he too was still sound asleep. 

As Erik starred at Jonas sleeping against his chest, he couldn't help but smile because honestly Jonas was so damn cute and looked so innocent in his sleep. Jonas just had this look about him that always made Erik beam with fondness for the younger boy. Erik gently raised a hand and ran his fingers through Jonas’s silky hair, and then caressed his cheek. 

In this moment Erik thought that Jonas was perfect, looking so peaceful and trusting. He was suddenly hit with this feeling that he was just so lucky to see Jonas like this, so lucky to fall asleep next to him at night and wake up next to him in the morning, so lucky that Jonas had let his guard down and opened his heart up to Erik.

Erik began to think about how they started out as casual friends, slowly building a strong and trusting friendship that eventually turned into something more (love, it was love, and god Erik remembers the first time Jonas told him he loved him and how he thought his heart was going to burst). And then he thinks about how his heart was slowly breaking every day that Jonas was gone in Mainz, and now all Erik can feel is lucky, he is so lucky and grateful to have Jonas back in Dortmund. Jonas is here with him now, and the weight of Jonas sleeping on his chest is the best feeling in the world, it makes him feel grounded, it makes him feel like he is home, it makes him feel…like he is the luckiest man in the world. 

So Erik kisses Jonas’s forehead and whispers, “Jonas, I am so lucky to have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently loopy off of pain medications from surgery, so sorry if this doesn't make any sense :P


	2. Mats Hummels / Marco Reus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco trusts Mats

Marco looks at Mats from across the pitch and he thinks his heart is going to burst.  
Mats is driving around the pitch with the golf cart like an idiot, and all Marco can think is “I love that idiot so much.”

Mats is a big dork, a jokester, and an idiot sometimes, but he is also good with words, and he is strong and sturdy.  
Mats is stable, his arms are comforting, and he has a knack for realizing when something is wrong with Marco.  
Mats is everything Marco needs.  
He is always there, and he has proven that he is never going to leave. (Which is perhaps, the most important thing to Marco)  
He holds Marco when he needs comforting, and makes love to him in a way that makes Marco blush when he thinks of the intimacy of it.  
Mats gives himself completely to Marco, and Marco gives himself completely to Mats.  
Their relationship is selfless and pure, in such a way that Marco didn't know was possible to have in a relationship.  
Mats has taught Marco how to love and to trust again. 

And when Mats drives up to Marco on the stupid golf cart, Marco jumps in, not knowing where Mats is taking him, but trusting him nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about how this one turned out, I would love any feedback on it!


	3. Erik Durm / Matthias Ginter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs are the best medicine

Matze had been trying so hard to impress Tuchel at practice, but he wasn’t playing as good as he knew he could. He was frustrated with himself, he desperately wanted to have a better season than last year, he wanted the coach to trust him and play him. Already he felt he had a disadvantage because he had joined training two weeks latter than everyone else and had missed the Asia tour.

When they left to go to Bad Ragaz for their training camp, Matze promised himself that he would be fully focused and play his best there.  
After arriving in Bad Ragaz they had a light training session right away, which consisted of some jogging and exercises. Matze was tense the whole time, worrying about doing his best, even in the simple exercises. When he started to feel a slight pull in his calf muscle, he got worried but tried to keep running. That proved to be a bad idea as minutes later his calf cramped and he had to sit out for the rest of training. 

After training Matze was feeling pissed off at himself, he couldn’t even finish a fucking light running training properly. He was useless, and the coach was going to hate him and he was never going to get playing time and…. His thoughts just kept racing about all the negative scenarios that could happen.

Matze was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Erik enter the hotel room that they were sharing. As Matze stood in front of his suitcase rummaging for his hoodie, he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around him, as Erik embraced him from behind. Matze tensed and didn’t know how to react as Erik rested his chin on Matze’s shoulder.  
Erik whispered softly against Matze’s ear, tickling him, “Hey”

“Uhh..hey?”

“Are you okay? You seem…tense and you kind of stormed out of training?”

Matze sighed because Erik wouldn’t understand, he had always been a coach’s favorite and always got a lot of playing time.  
“It’s nothing, I’m fine” 

He tried to move out of Erik’s embrace, but Erik held him tightly.

“Matze I’m not letting you go until you tell me what is wrong”  
The younger boy sighed in defeat

“Um okay well I just was mad at myself, because I really want to do well in front of Tuchel and I just really need to do better than last season. But I’m fine, don’t worry about me okay?”

Erik let go of the embrace, and Matze was grateful to be free, but as Matze turned around Erik grabbed him and gave him a bear hug from the front. Erik stroked Matze’s back until Matze finally stopped resisting and leaned into the hug. They stood like that for a while, Erik soothing Matze, holding him tight against his chest.

“You’re going to be great okay? One bad training session doesn’t mean anything. I know how good you are, and I have complete faith in you. You’ll show Tuchel how good you can be, just try not to worry so much. Being tense all the time will just make things worse.” 

Erik’s words helped to sooth Matze further, and he mumbled a “thank you” against Erik’s chest. It was a lot easier to believe that things would be okay when he had Erik’s arms wrapped around him, so he let Erik hold him for a while longer.


End file.
